


love my baby

by amorlouis



Series: Baby Louis and his kinks [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not too much of it), (not too much of that either), Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Farting, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, Rimming, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting, fart kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorlouis/pseuds/amorlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry experience another unusual kink that they both seem to like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love my baby

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what I just wrote but... enjoy!

Ever since Louis told Harry about how he likes being little, they have been getting along a lot better and always have time for each other no matter what circumstances. Harry is always there for little Louis and big Louis, either way, he always takes care of him. When little Louis needs help to get in bed, Harry is there, when big Louis needs help with his math homework, Harry is there. The lovely cycle has been going on for a while and they both love it. 

Right now, Louis is little and is on the living room floor, playing with his stuffed giraffe and watching cartoons on the TV. Harry is in the kitchen, putting away groceries after a little run to the store and he’s humming to a song. 

Louis’ stomach has been hurting for a while now and he shifts uncomfortably on the floor. He’s wearing a onesie and has a diaper on underneath. He’s been having too many accidents and Harry recommended buying him some diapers so there could be less mess to clean and Louis loved the idea. 

He can’t stop squirming though as he watches TV and out of nowhere he feels an airy fart come out of him. 

“Oh,” Louis whimpers softly when more farts come out of him. He sets his giraffe aside and gets on his knees. Out of nowhere, a rush of warm pee releases into his diaper and he lets out a small moan at the sensation. His diaper is completely full now and he still can’t stop letting out tiny farts. 

He contemplates on whether or not he should tell Harry, he decides to wait for him to put the food away and sits back down on the floor. His diaper is so heavy and full yet, he loves the feeling of sitting on it when it’s like this. He can’t help but move his hips around on the floor as the warmth spreads all around his ass, he can hear the diaper crinkle as he moves. 

By the time Harry comes into the living room, Louis is still on the floor with a full diaper. 

“Hey, baby. Come over here,” Harry tells Louis once he sits on the couch.

Louis crawls over to him and settles himself in between Harry’s legs, on the floor. Harry reaches down and sets his hands under Louis’ armpits to lift him up onto his lap, Louis’ back to Harry’s chest. 

Louis’ heavy diaper settles on Harry’s thighs and Harry instantly can feel it, “You got your diaper all messy?”

Louis nods, unsure if Harry is upset with him. Before he can respond with  _ sorry  _ a fart comes out of him, it’s not loud but it could still be heard. 

Harry taps the front of his diaper with his hand, “You a little gassy too?”

“‘M stomach feels weird,” Louis says, trying not to rock into the hand that Harry keeps on his diaper-covered crotch. 

“Stay here, baby. I’m going to go get you some stuff to clean you up and a new diaper,” Harry kisses the back of Louis’ neck and moves Louis aside gently to get the stuff.

Louis waits patiently on his back, he could really use his pacifier. He’s distracted by the TV when Harry comes back, hands full of the necessities that they need in order to get Louis clean. His gaze finally meets Harry when the boy gets in between his legs and he beams when he sees him holding up his pacifier.

“Thank you!” He says happily, stuffing the object in his mouth and sucking immediately. 

“You’re very welcome,” Harry replies with a smile of his own.

He gets to his routine and starts unzipping Louis’ onesie, dragging the material off of his boy’s body and setting it next to them on the couch. The diaper is really big at this point and Harry can’t help but reach over and squeeze it, feels the pee sloshing in there. Harry slides his hand down and pats the diaper where Louis' hole should be, squeezing it occasionally. Louis moans softly, he usually always gets hard when he pisses in his diaper and has Harry change him.

Harry finally unstraps the diaper, lifts Louis’ legs up so his knees are touching his chest, and removes the wet item, rolling it up into a ball and putting it on the floor. He grabs a wipe and starts cleaning Louis around his crotch, not even trying to avoid his stiff cock as he wipes it too. Louis whines and can’t help himself as an airy gas comes out of him. Harry hums and commands Louis to get on his stomach. Louis’ ass is a little sticky because of his pee so he wipes across it, making sure it’s clean.

“Do you have to go number two, Lou?” Harry asks and Louis giggles at the rhyme.

“I don’t know,” he mumbles, another fart comes out of him but this time it’s bubbly.

Harry hums again, throws the wipes on the floor next to the diaper to throw away later and takes each of Louis’ ass cheeks in his hands. He pulls them apart and Louis gasps. Harry stares at Louis’ tight hole as it lets go of another fart; both of their dicks start to harden. 

Harry brings his middle finger to Louis’ hole and taps it a few times, loving the way it clenches, hoping Harry will do more. Harry takes a hold of Louis’ cheeks again to spread him wider so that he can lean down and press a soft kiss. 

Louis moans into his pacifier and lets out a slightly loud fart.

“Wow, baby. Your hole is always so pretty but when you let those out, it’s even prettier,” Harry tells him and Louis feels the unexpected, Harry leans down again to press his nose to Louis’ hole and sniffs softly, “Smell so good.”

Louis’ cheeks heat up, he’s not sure if he should feel embarrassed but, he guesses he’s not because he moans as Harry continues sniffing and kissing his hole. Harry wets his lips so he can press more kisses to the cute hole that he's always loved.

Louis feels a weird sensation in his stomach and warns Harry, “I’m gonna do it again.”

Surprisingly, Harry leaves his nose a few inches away and tells him to let it go. A fart comes out of him and Harry moans as he sniffs it, “It really doesn’t smell bad.”

Louis’s starting to sweat a bit as he rocks into the couch, he didn’t think both of them would be into this. They have a lot of kinks but Louis would have never expected this one to become another kink on their list. Another bubbly fart comes out of him and this time, Harry’s mouth is on Louis’ fluttering hole instead. He licks a broad swipe over his hole, does it one more time, and then sets his lips on it instead and sucks. It’s like he’s giving Louis’ little hole a hickey. 

“Fuck,” Louis whispers as he buries his face in the crook of his elbow.

Harry swipes his teeth to the top of his hole and slaps a hand on Louis’ right cheek, “Language.”

“Sorry.”

Harry moves on to dip the tip of his tongue in Louis, causing the boy to whine high in his throat. With his hole stretching a bit, a long fart comes out of him which only causes Harry to go in deeper. He swirls his tongue inside and Louis gives a hard push to let go of another one, the pressure causes Harry’s tongue to slip out. Harry looks down at the red hole as it opens slightly so more gas can come out. It looks so so pretty to Harry, the way his hole gets red when his mouth is on it, especially how it winks at Harry as Louis lets out another fart. Harry licks around one of his own thumbs and rests the wet digit on Louis’ hole, he pulses it as the thumb slowly slips in. Louis makes little noises as Harry's entire thumb enters him. It's hard to fart now with Harry's thumb blocking his entrance but it feels so good that Louis starts babbling into his pacifier. Harry's long thumb crooks inside of him as he twirls and stretches Louis' hole some more. When Louis starts opening his mouth to beg for something, Harry slips his thumb out and a bunch of farts come out all at once.

Harry smiles and rubs his thumb over the hole, "Love when your pretty hole talks to me like that." 

Louis groans at the filthy words and pushes his ass out for Harry. The curly boy leans down again and sniffs hard, he moans as a tiny fart leaves Louis. He brings his lips back to Louis' entrance and makes out with it. A full on make out with lips and tongues pressing into Louis, causing the smaller boy to push his ass in Harry's face. 

Harry grabs Louis' hips and pushes his ass further into his face, sticks his tongue out and rests it on his hole, "Fuck my tongue, baby." 

Louis doesn't have to be told twice. He ruts into Harry's face as the other boy flattens his tongue out, his wet tongue making contact with Louis' hole perfectly. He laps at the tight skin whenever Louis pushes back. 

Then, Harry stops Louis and completely smothers his ass in his face, his lips suck hard on his hole and Louis pushes back harder, suffocating Harry. 

Harry pulls back slightly to say, "Let those cute noises out of your ass for me," and presses his lips back to his hole to suck. 

Louis bites around his pacifier and concentrates hard as he lets out loud farts into Harry's face. The taller boy's moans are muffled in Louis' ass and Louis hopes that he can at least breathe a little. Harry brings Louis closer and sucks hard when Louis lets out some more bubbly farts into his mouth. 

It shouldn't be so hot, suffocating Harry like this and farting on him. Louis' really close to coming now that Harry's trying to dip his tongue in him. His ass cheeks are completely enveloping Harry that when Louis looks back, all he can see is the top of Harry's head; his entire face is covered. 

Out of nowhere Harry pulls back and takes a deep breath, he obviously couldn't breathe and Louis finds that so hot. Harry swipes his tongue over Louis' hole one more time and kisses it before slapping his cheeks. He takes a hold of each cheek and jiggles them, another fart comes out. 

Harry lets him go and Louis can hear Harry unbuckling his jeans and shucking them off. He makes Louis lay completely flat on his stomach, he then opens his cheeks apart and Louis can feel his hard cock lie between them. Harry lets go of his cheeks and groans when he starts thrusting into the tight hold. Louis' breath catches every time the head of Harry's cock brushes against his hole. He really hopes Harry makes him come soon. Harry grips his hips and starts fucking himself in Louis' cheeks earnestly now. He fucks and fucks him harder until he's gripping one ass cheek and pulling it apart and then taking a hold of his cock, coming hard on Louis' hole. 

Louis moans brokenly as he feels the white substances leak onto and around his hole. Harry pulls back and flips Louis over and onto his back. Louis thinks  _ finally  _ but then he frowns when he sees Harry pull out a clean diaper and starts strapping it on him. 

"You've been such a good boy for Daddy, I'm gonna make you come later, okay?" Harry tells him and moves on to put his onesie on.

Louis' shaking his head, tears in his eyes. He's so hard but Harry promised him so he sucks it up and let's him change Louis. 

\--

They eat something light after that and go back to the couch to watch TV. Louis is sitting on Harry who only has boxers and a thin t-shirt on as they watch the show Harry decides to put on. Throughout it all, surprisingly, Louis is still hard in his diaper and every half an hour or so he's farting. 

Harry knows he's hard because he's casually smoothing his hand over Louis' diaper-covered bulge, the crinkling sound can be heard over the show they're watching. Louis doesn't do anything, just leans back against Harry's chest and sucks his pacifier into his mouth as Harry rubs soft circles on him. Louis feels his bottom vibrate when he lets out a loud fart and Harry shifts under him.

"Daddy, I'm hot," Louis whimpers. His onesie is getting too hot for him, especially with the close contact that him and Harry have right now.

Harry pats Louis' diaper softly and sits up a bit, "Let's take your onesie off then." 

Louis lets Harry help take his onesie off of him and when they successfully finish, the boy sighs contently as he situates himself on top of Harry again. Harry doesn't hesitate bringing his hand back to the front of Louis' diaper to continue rubbing him. Louis jumps slightly when another fart comes out of him. 

"You sure you don't have to poopoo?" Harry whispers in his ear.

Louis nods. But then, he feels a slight pressure below and he can't stop squirming. He really needs to pee again.

He shyly informs Harry about his situation who decides to bring Louis closer to him and says, "You can wet yourself, it's okay." 

Louis' cheeks go slightly pink and sits up a bit to pee but only a little comes out in this position. He decides to get on his hands and knees in front of Harry and lets his pee flow out of him. He feels Harry palming his bottom as the diaper fills up, becoming heavy as it droops down. Harry squeezes the diaper and Louis can feel the warmth spreading around his ass and to his balls. He doesn't do anything about it and sits back down on Harry who groans when he feels the heavy diaper on his cock. Louis smiles softly to himself and rotates his hips on Harry's lap, loving how the pee sloshes everywhere, the warmth becomes comforting and he gets harder in his diaper. 

The boy doesn't expect Harry's hand to dip into the bottom side of his diaper to squeeze his wet ass. He brings his other hands to the other side of his diaper and now he's fully squeezing both of Louis' cheeks. Louis rocks down harder and can somewhat feel Harry's hard dick through his thick diaper. Louis looks down and can see that some of his pee slipped out and is now on Harry's thighs and hands. 

Harry removes his hands from the inside of Louis' diaper and grips his own boxers to pull them down, loving the way the warm diapers settles on top of him, "Keep rocking down on me, baby."

Louis moans and does as he's told, rutting down on him and traveling his hand from his diaper to his own nipple and pinching it. The diaper continues to crinkle between them as Harry starts thrusting up now, hard and quick. Louis loses balance when this happens and falls forward onto his hands and knees which makes Harry growl in arousal at the sight in front of him and slaps the thick diaper with his hand. He jiggles and squeezes it and Louis can't help but squeal when he feels his pee everywhere. 

Harry suddenly grips the sides of his diaper and rips it off, there's a heavy plopping sound when he drops it on the floor. He gets on his knees behind Louis and leans down to spread his baby's sticky cheeks apart. His hole is shiny from the wetness that was spread around him so Harry blows cold air on it and smiles as it winks at him. 

"God, baby, I just want..." he trails off and leans in to press a soft little kiss to the hole. Louis moans around his pacifier and pushes back when Harry gives him another soft kiss. He swipes his tongue from Louis' perineum to his hole and licks a hard stripe over it. He goes back to giving him kisses in between little sucks and Louis can't stop moaning loudly. 

The curly man brings a finger next to his tongue and slides it into Louis' slightly tight hole. He doesn't wait too long before sliding in another finger and starts opening them apart and stretching him open. 

"You want me to fuck you? Want me to fuck my little baby's hole?" Harry asks, fucking Louis with his fingers. 

Louis nods eagerly and turns his head around as much as he can, Harry smiles at the sight of him; sucking hard on his pacifier with hooded eyes and messy hair. 

Harry removes his fingers and Louis whines at the loss so Harry wraps a hand around his small cock and gives him two strokes. Louis brokenly moans and drops his head down. Harry doesn't waste any time and takes a hold of his own cock, and spits on it; he strokes it until it's wet.

Finally, he lines himself with Louis' hole and slowly slides in, "Feels so good, Lou." 

Once he's completely inside him, he starts rocking slowly and grips onto Louis' small waist.

Louis' arms starts shaking and he drops to his elbows, giving Harry a better view of his ass.

"Please, daddy," Louis hiccups.

Harry furrows his eyebrows in concentration and gives Louis hard and fast thrusts, making the boy moan every time he fucks into him. Harry can tell he hit his prostate because Louis moans loudly and rocks back, trying to help Harry fuck him harder. Harry gives him what he needs and goes harder, his balls hit Louis' sticky ass continuously. 

Harry can hear Louis spit out his pacifier to ask in a small voice, "Can I come?"

Harry groans at the tone of his voice, "Yeah, baby, come."

Louis sighs loudly and comes all over the couch without being touched and sags down from the overwhelming feeling. Harry lifts him up some more and and fucks into him hard yet awkwardly because his orgasm is coming soon. Louis lets himself get fucked even though Harry keeps hitting his prostate which is starting to become sensitive. Harry gives him two more thrusts and comes in Louis who only whines at the feeling. 

Harry groans as he slips out and slumps back. He looks up to see Louis in the same position, his ass up high in the air. He can see his come dripping out of his used hole and then hears a small fart. 

Louis looks back at him and smiles shyly, "I think I need to use the potty, daddy." 

Harry chuckles and moves to sit up, "Okay, baby." 

Louis lets Harry carry him to the bathroom and snuggles his face in his neck, "Love you."

Harry smiles and gives Louis a kiss on his head, "Love you too, sweetheart." 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there were any mistakes but you should leave kudos and nice comments :)
> 
> edit: i might make this into a series


End file.
